Take Me Out to the Ball Game
by JCap
Summary: Put Me In Coach, One-Shot. So the girls played a game of baseball with their colleagues and friends, but what happened later that night? A continuation of the 8x07 episode!


_Good evening you beautiful people. For those of you that read my one-shot for the end of 8x06, all I can say is….WOW! What a response! Thank you so much for all that feedback. Because of the fantastic response, you inspired me to go ahead and do another. This one takes place after last weeks episode. What a great episode it was aswell, right? I'm LOVING this season! More of it please…_

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this one-shot. If so, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'd love to hear them even if you don't like it. Hit me with your best shot….Like Arizona said, you should have the guts to say….I can take it…. (in small doses)! :P Thanks for reading guys!_

_Definate M rating!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Baseball had _never_ been her thing. That wasn't to say she didn't like it though. She had always been a big fan of watching professional baseball. _Watching_ being the keyword in that sentence. Partaking in baseball, or any other sport for that matter was a big no-no for Arizona.**

**When Owen had explained during the staff meeting a week ago that they'd be participating in a friendly softball game with SeattlePresbyterian, Arizona had zoned out, hoping against hope she wasn't needed or a sick child would come in with an illness that needed her complete attention. It was awful for a doctor to think that of course. Hoping for a child to be ill….but that really hit it home as to how much she hated playing sports.**

**The last time she'd been _forced_ into playing was during a girls night out, over 2 years ago now. It was the first night Teddy had come out with them and Bailey had managed to hit a crackin' shot. That's more than could be said for Arizona. After several attempts at hitting the ball, she'd been struck out….3 times.**

**Today hadn't been any different either. Well, except that there were a hell of a lot more people here to witness just how much she sucked. Damn that Owen Hunt for putting her in as catcher. What the hell was he thinking? Arizona Robbins doesn't play with balls. In her professional life or her personal life. She was thanking her lucky stars when Teddy's lovely boyfriend took over the role for her.**

**The day hadn't been all bad of course. It had been a warm, sunny afternoon which she'd been able to enjoy for a change. She'd spent time with her friends, in a more relaxed atmosphere and of course, Calliope had been there. She'd spent a decent amount of time ogling her wife in her baseball jersey, which she'd tied up above her hips. It had given a perfect view of her well toned ass.**

**She'd been blindsided at one point during the game when Callie had popped up behind her, grabbing her ass in the process. They weren't usually one's for public displays of affection but after going almost all day without so much as a hug, the kiss Callie had enveloped her into was very much welcomed.**

**Things were…..amazing, between them right now. The craziness that was a few months ago was completely behind them and life had never been so good. Things with Mark were great, especially this past week since he'd been seeing one of the doctors from Seattle Presbyterian. He wasn't in their faces so much, which may have had something to do with the verbal warning Callie had given him a few weeks ago. He seemed to know his boundaries now and Arizona was beyond thrilled about it. Patience had proved to be very much a virtue.**

**Sofia was her mothers' little angel. She was like the bundle of wonderful joy that Arizona never believed she wanted. She was beyond relieved she'd given herself time to adjust after coming home from Africa. She hadn't let her emotions cloud her judgement and hadn't listen to her instinct….which had pretty much told her to get her ass back on that plane to Malawi and never look back.**

**Instead, she'd followed where her heart had guided her and was now married to a woman she loved with her heart and soul, raising a child that no matter what blood work would show, was _hers._ Sofia was _her_ daughter just as much as she was Callie's and Mark's. Having a child had changed their lives so much….almost all for the better.**

**The area that had taken the biggest hit was their sex life. There had been a time when they'd go at it like bunnies every night they managed to have off together. Now, with Sofia in their lives, work schedules had had to be re-arranged to make sure one of them was always home to care for their daughter of a night time. When it got to the end of the day however and the nightly routine of feeding, bathing and putting Sofia to bed had taken place, they were both always too exhausted to satisfy their own needs….especially after a long shift at the hospital.**

**They still had their little trysts in an on-call room from time to time, but the work load was proving to be a bit of a bitch lately. What with Arizona dealing with Zola's case for Derek and Meredith and Callie constantly working to improve on her bone reconstruction work, it was a hard life being a surgeon at Seattle Grace.**

**Having a day away from the work had been just what the doctor, or should I say doctors, ordered! No doubt there'd be a mountain of work to catch up on tomorrow, but tonight neither she nor Callie were on call and Mark had Sofia. These were the kind of circumstances Arizona liked to see.**

**The game had ended when Lexie _accidentally _threw the ball at Mark's girlfriends breast. She swore she thought the woman was stealing second but Arizona had her suspicions about little Grey's story.**

**All the doctors had made their way to the bleachers, reminiscing on a game well….tried. Arizona had no idea what the final score had been and in all honesty, she really didn't care. Sitting here now, with her wife's arm draped around her shoulders, she was just glad the stupid game was over. Callie had taken a few swigs from the flask of tequila Yang had covertly brought to the game and could already see the dangerous drink having it's effect on her wife. When their friends began to trail off home, Arizona turned to her wife and grinned, 'Mark's baby sitting tonight so….I'm taking you home.'**

**Callie knew that tone of voice, just as well as she knew what those raised eyebrows meant. 'Mmm…' she groaned in appreciation.**

**Saying goodbye to their friends, Arizona stepped off the bench, waiting on the ground as Callie said something to Lexie. As the Latina approached, the blonde put her hands on her wife's hips, helping to guide her slightly intoxicated body in it's jump from the 3rd row of seats. Callie's hands snaked around the Arizona's shoulders when her feet landed on solid ground. 'And your boobs are gona be in my good hands soon Mrs Robbins…' the Latina whispered before placing a lingering kiss on the blonde's lips.**

**They walked, fingers entwined back to Arizona's car. The first part of the journey saw them talking about the game and the interesting turn of events surrounding Lexie. It seemed the younger Grey sister wasn't quite so over their babies daddy as everyone had initially thought. They were grown ups though. They'd deal with it in their own way and at their own pace. As long as it didn't affect Sofia, it really had nothing to do with them.**

**When a comfortable silence had washed over them, Callie's hand made it's way over to Arizona's thigh. The slow circles she'd been tracing over the legging covered leg with her fingers started getting higher and higher,**

**Feeling her wife's gentle touch move closer to her sex, Arizona swallowed hard, attempting to ignore the delicious feeling. 'Cal….as much as I'm enjoying that, the last time you distracted me while I drove, you ended up through the windshield.'**

**Callie's hand froze just as she cupped her wife's mound. She let out an almost painful sigh and retracted her hand. 'Way to kill the mood Arizona.' She sat back in her seat and looked out of the side window, begging her mind not to give her flashbacks to the worst night of her life.**

**'Hey, Calliope. I'm sorry…' the blonde started. One of her own hands moved from the steering wheel, coming to rest on the Latina's thigh. 'I just get a little freaked out when I drive sometimes. I almost lost you coz I was distracted. You nearly _died_. I can't go through that again.'**

**Callie didn't reply. She continued to stare unseeingly out of the side window.**

**Arizona sighed deeply. This is _not_ how she wanted their night alone together to start. Staring at the road ahead, she caught sight of a rest space coming up. Quickly putting her indicator on, she drove the car off the main road.**

**'What are you doing?' a confused Callie asked. The blonde didn't respond. She put the handbrake on and turned off the ignition. Popping her seatbelt open, she bent down beneath Callie's seat. 'Arizona what the -whoaaaaa' the Latina gasped as she felt her seat slide back.**

**Popping open her wife's belt, Arizona lifted herself out of her own seat and climbed across so she straddled Callie's lap. The Latina stared at her in confusion. She felt her wife cup her cheeks in both hands and stare back at her intensely. 'Calliope, I'm sorry. I could have worded that better. You have to understand that besides Sofia, you are the most important person in my life. I love you so much and when I went into the back of that truck….when I came to and saw you flat out on the bonnet….' She shook her head as tears began to well in her eye's. '…it was the most frightening moment of my life and I'm a _doctor _Callie. I've seen so much but that…..nothing compared to that.'**

**Callie's hands finally moved to rest on her wife's hips. Her dampened mood shifting to one of understanding. 'I'm _fine_ though Arizona. Me and Sofia are _fine_. I get that you need to feel completely in control when you're driving. It's my fault…..I'm sorry.'**

**Arizona smiled in response, glad that the air was clearing. 'Don't be sorry. It's not the first time you've done it and I don't want it to be the last. I'm just still a little shaky when it comes to the car. I'll get over it soon. I love it when you tease me really. It's so easy for you to turn me on.' She looked down at the Latina's jersey. 'Even more so when you wear that….'**

**'Oh yea?'**

**'Mhmm…' the blonde replied, sliding her hands from Callie's face, downwards until her hands grazed the outskirts of the Latina's breasts. 'Definitely. The little dance you did on the field earlier….you got my mind drifting off.' She leant down, rubbing their lips together in a barely there kiss.**

**Callie's hands in the mean time tugged at the hem of Arizona's jersey, aswell as the top she had on underneath. Once loose enough, she slid her hands up her wife's body until they came to cup the 2 pert breasts beneath. The blonde groaned into her mouth as she began to knead the covered breasts. 'You like that?''**

**'I _love_ that…' Arizona replied. Her hips began to grind down softly as her body craved to feel a bit of friction. Her mouth closed the short gap, her tongue thrusting into her wife's mouth. Callie's grasp on the blonde's breasts became more eager. She squeezed them together while her fingers pinched at the hardening nipple beneath the fabric.**

**'You are so sexy…' The Latina's voice came out a deep almost growl as her arousal grew.**

**The blonde rested her forehead against Callie's. '_We're _so sexy…' she responded.**

**Bringing her right hand out from the blonde's jersey, the Latina easily slid it down the blonde's stretchy leggings.**

**'Calliopeeeee' Arizona squealed. 'We cant….we're in the car…..at the side of the r-r-road…' she finished with a stutter as Callie's fingers danced over her clit.**

**'Zona, you're so wet already.'**

**The blonde's head dropped lower onto her wife's right shoulder. 'I think I've been like that since you kissed me this afternoon.' Her hips jerked down on the intruding fingers, desperate for more contact.**

**'Do you know how incredibly sexy you are today Arizona? In that jersey, with these pants on and your hair in bunches. You have no idea how badly I wanted to throw you down on the ground….' Her fingers slid more firmly through her wife's wet lips. '…and fuck you right there on the field.'**

**'Mmmm…' the blonde moaned. '….that would have been….interesting.'**

**'Interesting?' Callie laughed. 'You mean you'd of liked me to fuck you out on the field with everyone watching?'**

**'Well, no. Obviously…but I don't think it's possible for me to deny you anything.'**

**'That's not really a bad thing…' Her finger tips began to dip slightly into her wife's sex. 'You're so tight. I love slipping into you slowly. I can feel everything. It's amazing.' She felt Arizona continue to grind down, still desperate for more. 'You're getting wetter now too.'**

**'That's coz you're sexy talking. You know what that does to me.'**

**'I do. I know exactly what words to say and exactly what buttons to press.' Her fingers dipped deeper still. When 2 of her fingers were half way in, she moved her thumb to press down hard on the now throbbing clit between her wife's leg's.**

**'Godddd, Calliope! You're such a tease.'**

**'And you love it!' The Latina's fingers slid in completely and a rhythm was soon found. 'You feel incredible baby. You're so soft and warm. I love feeling you squeeze me.'**

**The blonde held on to Callie's shoulders with a vice grip as her hips thrust down harder onto her wife's fingers. Her breathing began to hitch as she picked up her pace. 'I love your fingers Calliope…' she groaned. 'You're so good. I want….oh god, I want more.'**

**As she brought the 2 fingers back out, Callie added a 3rd, thrusting the digits back into her wife's drenched entrance.**

**'Ohhh fuck…' the blonde gasped. 'Yes. Callie….Cal, ugh, I'm so close.' She lifted her head from Callie's neck, covering her mouth with her own.**

**Callie broke the kiss a few moments later. 'Holy shit Zona, you're so wet baby.'**

**'I know….I'm…..It's….Oh god!' Her hips thrust down harder as she felt the onset of her orgasm work its way ever closer. 'Oh god…..shit….shit….' A light from beyond the steamed up back window caught her attention. More specifically the flashing red and blue light. 'Oh shit…' she almost growled. She sprang up on Callie's lap, bumping her head on the roof of the car as she attempted to slide sideways and back into her own seat.**

**Callie, still in the throws of passion had no idea what her wife was doing and remained with her fingers still deep inside the blonde. 'Cal….stop. Cops….behind…' she panted.**

**'Huh? The cops?' Callie's hold on her wife loosened, allowing the blonde to almost fall back into the drivers seat.**

**'Crap, crap, crap….it's the cops Callie. They've seen us having sex. At the side of the road. We're dead, oh crap we're so dead…' she babbled nervously. The windows were all steamed up meaning it was impossible for her to see if anyone was approaching, or even stood at the side of the car already.**

**Straightening her own clothes, Callie quickly tried to come up with an excuse. Looking at her wife's flushed face she knew whatever they said, there was no way they would be believed. 'Open the window, make some of this condensation go…'**

**As the blonde opened the window, a policewoman appeared beyond the opening glass. She bent down, surveying the scene inside the car. 'Good evening ladies.'**

**'Ugh, hi officer, sorry….are we not allowed to park here?'**

**The police woman looked at her questioningly, then at Callie and back again. 'Not really ma'am. Unless you're broken down…'**

**'Oh, I'm sorry. I ugh….my wife…' she said, looking at Callie, '…she wasn't feeling too well. I thought perhaps the movement of the car was only adding to her sick feeling so I parked up for a few minutes.'**

**The policewoman looked at Callie, who put on a weak smile and nodded. 'I see. Could I have your license and registration please ma'am?'**

**'Sure, of course.' Leaning down, the blonde retrieved her bag. Sifting through, she pulled the items from her purse. As the police woman took the documents and straighten up to review them, Arizona cast a sideways glance at her wife. A smirk was evident on Callie's face as she looked down to Arizona's lap. The blonde had her leg's squeezed together in an attempt to calm her throbbing sex. Gulping, the blonde looked back towards the police woman.**

**'You're a doctor?' The officer said it as more of a statement than a question but Arizona nodded eagerly.**

**'Yes. A paediatric surgeon. My wife is an orthopaedic surgeon too.'**

**The police woman bent down again, looking to the Latina in the passenger seat. 'It looks like you're in good hands with your wife then, Dr….'**

**'Torres…' Callie said with a smile. 'Yes. Who better to deal with sickness then a children's doctor.'**

**The policewoman smiled, handing Arizona her documents. 'I'll let you off with a warning this time ladies. Please be more careful where you park in future, alright?'**

**Arizona nodded furiously. 'Ofcourse officer. I really am so sorry. It won't happen again.' Callie saw something flash across the police woman's face and she just knew…..they were totally busted.**

**'Alright then Dr Robbins, Dr Torres….have a safe journey.' The officer straightened up and Arizona let out a long breath. 'Oh and Doctor's….' the officer said, bending back down. 'You may want to unsteam these windows before you set off…' With a wink, the officer headed back to her car.**

**Arizona's head was frozen, staring at the spot the policewoman had just vacated but her hand pressed the window button. When the glass finally slid into place, a loud laugh was emitted from Callie's mouth. 'Yes officer, ofcourse officer. It wont happen again officer….' she mocked in a high pitched voice. 'We were so busted.'**

**Arizona slowly turned to face her wife. 'She just winked at me.'**

**'Uh huh. I think the fact your face is a cute shade of red kind of gave it away babe.'**

**A laugh left the blonde's mouth. 'I really am a bad liar.' She let out a long breath, putting her head back against the seat. 'Do you know how close I was?'**

**Callie's right hand came over, squeezing at her wife's thigh. 'I know. How about you get the engine on, unsteam these windows and zoom us home so I can finish the job I started?'**

**The blonde nodded for what seemed like the 20th time in the last 5 minutes. Reaching back for her seatbelt, she made sure Callie did the same before turning on the ignition. 'Alright, but I'm not zooming. I'm gona stick to the speed limit and not think about the mess you've made in my pants.'**

**Letting out a laugh, the Latina patted her wife's knee and leant over. 'I love it when you talk badass!'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Arizonaaaaaa, what's taking so long…?' Callie was lying in the middle of the bed, waiting for her wife to come out of the bathroom. They'd arrived home almost 20 minutes ago and Arizona had insisted on having a quick shower before they got all hot and heavy again. She'd taken it upon herself to strip off all her clothes already but after lying on top of the covers for the last 15 minutes…..completely naked, she was beginning to feel a bit chilly.**

**'I'm coming, I'm coming…' came Arizona's muffled voice from beyond the bathroom door. No sooner had the words filtered through, the door opened.**

**Lifting herself up, Callie shuffled up the bed in anticipation. When her wife came into view on her left side, she felt her heart flutter slightly at the sight. The blonde had showered, her wet hair now hanging over her shoulders, but she'd put the baseball jersey back on, leaving the front undone. From what Callie could see, the jersey was the only piece of clothing her wife had on.**

**Arizona grinned as she watched Callie drink in her appearance. She'd been ridiculously wet when they'd arrived home and really wanted to freshen up before Callie had her way with her. She began to slowly walk towards the bottom of the bed. She turned, watching over her shoulder as Callie's eye's continued to clock her every move.**

**'Your sexiness should be illegal Arizona.'**

**A low chuckle left the blonde's mouth. Stopping at the foot of the bed, she brought her right hand up to her chest. Slipping 2 fingers inside the jersey's opening, she trailed them slowly down her body. As she moved them through the valley of her breasts, she teased the fabric open a little further. Seeing Callie's tongue peek out and moisten her lips, she smiled to herself. With her fingers continuing their journey south, she brought a knee up, moving herself onto the bottom of the mattress. Kneeling, she was in the perfect position to let her hand caress her own sex. Without underwear on, she was on complete display to her aroused wife.**

**Callie's heart thumped in her chest. She longed to spring forward and replace Arizona's fingers with her own, but she knew from experience that she'd only be pushed away. Her wife was looking to tease her tonight and as excruciating as that could be at times, she would just have to sit back and let this beautiful woman run the show.**

**Running her fingers over her short pubic hairs, the blonde dipped them in-between her already wet lips. She loved to tease Callie, and the smouldering look the Latina was giving her only encouraged her to do it all the more. She let out a groan and circled her hips while her finger tips danced over her clit. 'I'm already so wet Calliope…'**

**'I know, I can hear it.'**

**Arizona smiled upon hearing how hoarse her wife's voice had become. 'Are you this wet for me baby?' Callie nodded, unwilling to take her eye's from the scene between her wife's legs. 'Show me…' Arizona told her.**

**Shuffling her ass down the mattress slightly, Callie lay back against the pillows. Bending and opening her legs, she revealed exactly how turned on she was. She brought her own hand between her legs, running her finger tips through her glistening lips. 'This is what you do to me Arizona. Everyday…'**

**The blonde's eyes watched her wife's fingers work between the caramel lips. She watched them dip teasingly into her entrance and felt her own clit tighten in arousal. 'You are so beautiful Calliope.' The Latina's hips began to buck slowly. It was a sight that drove Arizona insane with want. Nothing turned her on more than the sight of her wife pleasuring herself. She was becoming increasingly wet at the sight before her. She wanted Callie to be the one touching her now but part of her also wanted to continue with the sweet torture of watching the Latina masturbate for a little while longer. 'I bet you taste so good baby…'**

**Smiling, Callie brought her hand up to her mouth. She poked her tongue out to lick at the juices covering her fingers. 'Mmmm…' she moaned. 'It's so good Arizona. Not as delicious as you but it's a close second.' She sucked the fingers into her mouth, feasting on them as she watched her wife's mouth fall open and her chest rise and fall harder. 'Kiss me Arizona.'**

**Unable to deny her, the blonde crawled up the bed. Hovering on all 4's above her wife, she bent her elbows, her mouth eagerly covering the Latina's. She growled in approval at the faint taste of Callie's arousal. She moved her tongue inside her mouth, enjoying the dance it created with her wife's. Callie's hands were on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Incapable of ignoring the throbbing between her legs any longer, she lowered herself until her leg's entwined with her partners. They both sighed in appreciation of the contact. Their centre's began to move against each other….the joint arousal mingling at the tops of their thighs.**

**'Cal….I'm so close….' the blonde panted, her body already beginning to shudder.**

**'Come up here. Let me taste you.' Callie told her.**

**After a few more thrusts of her sex against Callie's now soaked thigh, she shakily lifted her body. The Latina shimmied down the mattress a little further allowing Arizona the perfect position to sit on her face comfortably. Seeing her wife begin to take the baseball jersey off, Callie grabbed a hold of her arm. 'Don't….leave it on…'**

**Smiling, Arizona did as she was told. Reaching forward she put her hands on the headboard and lowered her sex to Callie's face.**

**The Latina's arms came up from behind the blonde, grasping each of her wife's breasts in her hands beneath the jersey. She softly pulled Arizona further down until her centre was only a breath away. She started with a long lick from her entrance to her clit, lapping up the abundance of arousal in her path. The blonde's body shivered above, her leg's tensing up. With her own sex throbbing, almost painfully, Callie couldn't wait any longer. Locking eye's with her wife, she plunged her tongue inside her entrance as far as it could go.**

**'Yessssss…' Arizona hissed, her hip's thrusting forward in response.**

**Callie's tongue picked up a steady rhythm, her face moving up and down so she could brush against her wife's swollen clit. Her own legs were crossed tightly as she tried to quench her arousal.**

**Arizona's fingers dug into the headboard as she carefully rode her wife's face. Sweat began to cover her flushed skin while she worked to increase the intense feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Oh god, Cal…..I'm gona….explode…' Her body began to shudder as her wife's tongue fucked her relentlessly and when Callie's fingers teased at her clit she fell over the edge. 'Calliopeeee' she screamed. Her hip's jerked roughly against Callie's mouth and chin as wave upon wave of delicious tension erupted throughout her body. 'Cal, baby….yes.….yes…' she panted.**

**As the last few waves claimed her body, she slumped backwards and off to the side. She didn't have long to recover as Callie's body was suddenly upon her. The Latina looked down at her wife's flushed face, her own eye's full of desire. 'I need you. Right now…'**

**Still gasping for breath, Arizona's hand snaked between their bodies and within seconds was drowning in the sea of wetness coming from her wife's sex. A low throaty growl sounded from deep within the blonde as she slipped 3 fingers into her sex. She felt the walls already contracting against her digits. 'Jesus christ, Cal….there's no better feeling in the world then this.' She rubbed her wife's inner walls, teasing the spongy spot she knew made her wife's toes curl.**

**The Latina sucked in a lungful of air as her hips crashed down furiously onto Arizona's hand. 'Baby, I'm….I'm….'**

**'Let go Calliope. Come for me…' She flicked her thumb over the Latina's tight clit and that was it. Callie's whole body shook as an orgasm ripped through her entire body. The blonde held on to her wife, getting aroused once again at the feel of the soft walls sucking her fingers deeper. There really was no better feeling then when her wife exploded around her. 'That's it baby, you feel so good. You're so tight. I love it….I love you.' She continued to push her fingers into Callie's entrance for a few more moments. The Latina was passed being able to speak as she continued to push down onto her wife. A few moments passed and she eventually slumped down like a dead weight.**

**When her body had relaxed, the Latina lifted her sweaty face out from the blonde's neck. She pressed her nose into her wife's cheek and smiled. 'For someone who hates baseball, you sure know how to hit a home run.'**

**Chuckling, Arizona took a deep breath and rolled them over until she lay on top of her wife. 'I hate _playing _baseball, that's true….but I actually enjoy watching it.' She leaned down, placing soft kisses on Callie's soft lips. 'Have you heard of a grand slam, Calliope?'**

**'It rings a bell but I'm not sure…'**

**'It means 4 home runs…in a row…' she told her with a smile.**

**'Oh..' the Latina replied before she felt her wife's wet sex grind against her own. 'Ohhhh…' she repeated. 'Well then what are you waiting for Dr Robbins….._take me_, out to the ball game….'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
